Rêve encore, marin
by AttilatheMyu
Summary: Les vents disent que c'est un marin. Les terres disent que c'est un pilleur de trésors. Les légendes encore vivantes disent que c'est un héros, un bienfaiteur, un homme qui donne sans compter. Les hommes eux, disent que c'est un spécialiste de la piraterie, un chercheur d'or qui a une chance insolente.


C'est une matinée tranquille en ce 25 septembre 1914. Enfin, presque tranquille. Les murs de cette vieille bâtisse sont criblés de balles, le toit s'est effondré sous le poids de sa charpente, et les belles tuiles de terre cuite ont disparut depuis plusieurs mois. L'escalier de marbre qui menait les invités de la cour d'honneur au salon principale n'a plus que trois marches et demi, le reste remplacé par un trou d'obus. Les vitres ont volé en éclat, à l'exception de celle de la lucarne Est, qui a préféré ne pas s'attacher à suivre le destin de ses comparses. Un manque de gêne évidente pour l'âme de cette vieille demeure.

Elle a survécu à d'innombrable conflit, entre seigneurs italiens, une ou deux tentatives de révoltes paysannes, une famine et trois épidémies. Elle a vu ses propriétaires tour à tour changés de noms, disparaître avec leurs dettes et s'élever au sommet de l'aristocratie régionale. Et maintenant… Maintenant elle n'est qu'une victime parmi tant d'autre dans cette guerre de fou.

Une guerre de fou… mais peut être que le plus fou d'entre eux est celui qui se cache dans ses caves. Des caves parfaites, dans lesquels les meilleurs vins ont mûri. Une cave qui est maintenant humide, froide, lugubre… Ah, quelle perte pour une si belle demeure. Maintenant habité que par les quelques rats et ce pauvre fou.

Un fou… Un homme délirant, malade, à moitié mort.

Les vents disent que c'est un marin. Les terres disent que c'est un pilleur de trésors. Les légendes encore vivantes disent que c'est un héros, un bienfaiteur, un homme qui donne sans compter. Les hommes eux, disent que c'est un spécialiste de la piraterie, un chercheur d'or qui a une chance insolente.

La maison voit bien qu'aujourd'hui, cette chance l'a quitté… possiblement à jamais.

L'homme est blanc comme un linge, couvert de sueur, et frissonnant. Ses lèvres sont presque bleues et ses yeux sont révulsés. Très sincèrement, cet homme a l'air d'être aux portes de la mort.

Des gémissements retentissent entre les murs épais des caves. L'homme délire, discute avec une mouette, Morgana, un cannibale ou encore un Moine disparut.

Cet homme échoué dans les tréfonds sombre de cette bâtisse a manqué de chance en passant entre deux villages… Comme tant d'autre, il était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Un soldat un peu trop zélé l'a tiré comme un lapin en période de chasse. Par « chance », la balle s'est logée sur le côté, évitant les côtes, mais frôlant l'estomac.

Voila trois jours que Corto Maltese est coincé dans cette demeure, incapable de se déplacer, incapable d'aller chercher l'aide dont il a besoin. Voila trois jours qu'il maudit un peu plus cette guerre, ces hommes, ces armes, et le fait qu'il ait dû renoncer déjà par trois fois à son plan.

Il n'en peut plus, il est épuisé. Trois jours de combat contre l'infection et la fièvre. Trois jours de combat avec de vieux démons, et de nouvelle hallucination. Pendant un temps, il a cru croiser un corbeau discutant de l'emplacement de la peau du Moine avec Bouche doré. Il a cru sentir les mains froides de Caïn Groovesnore se poser sur son front, en un semblant de salut.

Mais finalement… Finalement, ce matin, il a l'impression que c'est la fin.

Il n'a presque plus la force de lutter contre la douceur presque apaisante du repos éternelle.

Cette grande demeure, ruinée par une guerre de fou, sera peut-être la sépulture incongrue d'un marin qui n'a pas fini de rêver….

Mais du fond des ténèbres, malgré l'humidité de la cave… Corto se rappelle d'une chaleur ensoleillée, et de mots prononcés sur du sang versé. _Je choisis mon destin !_ une voix d'enfant, sa voix d'enfant.

….

Encore une fois, une apparition… des lèvres maquillées, qui épousent chaque mot, un soupir faisant trembler ses poumons… _Et bien Corto, est-ce là le destin d'un enfant rêvant de richesses et d'aventures ?_

Le marin se redresse, une énergie nouvelle, fiévreuse, presque poussée par le diable l'habite. Il ne peut pas rester ici. Il ne peut pas renoncer maintenant. Il est maître de son destin, et aujourd'hui n'est pas son jour.

Il trébuche, percute les murs en direction de la sortie.

_Hé Corto, alors, on meurt ? Il est où le marin qui a berné le Moine ?_

Ras, Ras, Ras, quand comprendras-tu que je n'ai jamais berné le Moine ? Mais que c'est lui qui a berné tout le monde ?

Corto est un aventurier, un rêveur, un homme vivant dans le présent, mais jamais vraiment dans la réalité.

Corto est un homme qui sort en titubant de cette demeure ruinée, s'acheminant lentement sur la route en direction de la ville la plus proche.

Corto est un homme qui est aidé par un corbeau bavard, par des vents qui lui sont sympathique, par des mers qui l'aiment à l'en faire souffrir. Corto est un homme qui joue aux cartes avec la chance et le hasard, et qui ne manque jamais de gagner. Corto Maltese est un homme qui croise la mort sous de nombreuses formes mais qui ne repart jamais avec elle.

Corto Maltese est un homme qui en titubant, blessé, fiévreux, délirant... tombe sur un convoi de la croix rouge. Au bon moment au bon endroit.

_Les rêves d'un marin comme Corto Maltese ne peuvent être avorter sans détruire le monde. _


End file.
